


Pattern

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Rituals, Candles, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ritual requires nothing but a pattern dropped onto Rodney's skin in wax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Candle play for my kink_bingo card. AMTDI. Brief lack of explicit consent (though it's clear very soon that Rodney consents).

The scent of the oil is overwhelming. John smiles as Rodney complains. A complaining Rodney is a normal Rodney. And he needs Rodney normal, needs him not to panic.

_That's_ the reason John's doing all of this.

The ritual requires nothing but a pattern dropped onto Rodney's skin in wax. The oil and massage are there to loosen Rodney up and distract him, with the added benefit of making it easier to remove the wax.

He hasn't told Rodney any of this. He really doesn't want to explain to Rodney why he even knows anything about wax removal. And suggesting that he'll massage him into being relaxed and pliant would have just made Rodney skew his mouth unhappily and tell John to simply get it over with.

No, it's better to let Rodney believe it's all part of the ritual.

John is straddling Rodney's thighs and working all the kinks out of his shoulders and back, taking his time until Rodney forgets what's going to happen and relaxes. He can _feel_ the difference and _hear_ Rodney sighing.

It does things to John, but he just moves a bit to adjust his pants and reminds himself that this isn't _that_ kind of scene.

He keeps kneading Rodney until he's completely boneless beneath John's hands. But it's only when Rodney lets out a heartfelt moan and John's dick twitches that he stops.

"Grab the end of the table," John instructs.

Rodney complies, and John can see some of the tension seep back into his body. He runs his hands over Rodney's back again until he's almost relaxed again.

He keeps his hand on Rodney's back when he straightens and reaches for the candle. The wax isn't too hot; he's tested it. Of course, this is _Rodney_ , who isn't likely to be grateful for that mercy.

John concentrates on the pattern he's been shown and lets the first bit of wax drop onto Rodney's back, holding him in place in case he'll try to move away.

Rodney visibly tenses, but he doesn't try to free himself. "Okay," he says. It sounds a bit strained, but John knows that he's not in real pain and that he's experienced worse on missions.

He adds the next drop, then another and one more, gradually forming a curve. He tries to concentrate on that, because if he doesn't, he'll think about the glow of Rodney's skin, glistening in the candle light, and the delicious hot pain of each drop of wax.

He's glad that Rodney can't see him. The bulge in his pants is unmistakable.

The next line is symmetrical to the first and John takes real care to get it right. He's half-way done with the second line when Rodney moves beneath him.

"Hey," John says softly, holding Rodney in place again after relaxing a bit when Rodney seemed to take it. "You okay?"

Rodney doesn't say anything, but now that he listens, John can hear his harsh breaths.

"Rodney?" he asks, because he's figured that Rodney will let him know when there's a problem, but maybe he's trying not to complain for once.

"Just _finish_ ," Rodney says. His voice is strained again, but it's not the fear of pain.

John's dick hardens even more in his pants. He's crouching above Rodney's ass, above where Rodney's trying very hard not to thrust against the padding of the table.

John automatically complies. Drop after drop he sets in a precise line, seeing the muscles on Rodney's back play with the tension of not moving.

When the last drop has fallen and the pattern is complete, John puts down the candle and admires his work.

"Sheppard?"

John can hear that Rodney is at the end of his rope. "Yes."

"Are you _done_?" Rodney grinds out.

John watches the wax dry until it's hard enough that John can do what he wanted to do ever since Rodney lay down.

He pulls Rodney onto his side, and when his dick springs up, he takes it in his hands and starts to quickly jerk him off. He doesn't dare look at Rodney. He knows that he should ask. But then he can feel the first thrust and a moan, and when Rodney draws out John's name and convulses, he knows he's okay.

Afterwards he finally looks at Rodney and sees the wide eyes, gazing slowly down from his face to his crotch. John is still hard.

Rodney reaches out his hand, but John stops him.

"We need to show them the pattern. This can wait until later."

"Later?" Rodney asks hopefully.

"Later," John confirms with a heated smile.


End file.
